


Take A Bow

by EntityLvr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Complete, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Song Lyrics, Take A Bow-Rihanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntityLvr/pseuds/EntityLvr
Summary: Spain finds out that cheating doesn't always result in winning.





	Take A Bow

**How bout a round of applause?**

**Standing ovation**

**You look so dumb right now**

**Standing outside my house**

**Trying to apologize**

**You’re so ugly when you cry**

**Please, just cut it out**

Romano glared at the man standing outside. He may not be extremely smart, but he knew a show when he saw one. Spain was in front of his house, tears falling down his face as he tried to explain what Romano had caught him and France doing. “Just stop already!” Romano snapped at him, unable to take all the lying the other man was doing.

**And don’t tell me you’re sorry cause you’re not**

**Baby when I know you’re only sorry you got caught**

Spain finally stopped his blubbering. “Listen my little tomato-“

Romano growled. “Don’t call me that! I can tell a lie when I see one Spain. I know you’re not at all sorry that you cheated on me!”

Spain reached out the other. “I never wanted you to see that Romano.”

The Italian jerked away, even angrier now. “THEN YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE CHEATED ON ME! See? You’re only upset that I caught you!”

**But you put on quite a show**

**really had me going**

**But now it’s time to go**

**curtain’s finally closing**

**That was quite a show**

**Very entertaining**

**But it’s over now**

**Go on and take a bow**

“You have been lying to me all this time and while this little display you’re doing is amusing it’s all fake! I can’t believe that I actually stayed with you this long.” He scowled at the other. “Well that’s a problem I can easily fix.”

**Grab your clothes and get gone**

**You better hurry up**

**Before the sprinklers come on**

**Talking ‘bout “Girl I love you**

**you’re the one.”**

**This just looks like a rerun**

**Please, what else is on?**

Romano disappeared inside the house briefly. When he came back out, he held a bundle of Spain’s clothes and belongings. Without saying a word, he tossed them at the cheating bastard.

Spain dodged the items and got on one knee. He gently took the Italian’s hand, not missing the disgusted look he was given. “I never should have cheated on the best thing in my life. You are truly my soul mate Romano. Give me another chance?”

Romano jerked his hand free as his glare intensified. “You’re right. You shouldn’t have cheated on me. But I’ve heard this little speech of yours before Spain. And I’m not falling for it again.”

**And don’t tell me you’re sorry cause you’re not**

**Baby when I know you’re only sorry you got caught**

When Spain opened his mouth to continue his apology Romano cut him off. “Stop. You even admitted earlier that you were sorry that I found out. But are you sorry that you actually did it? Are you sorry that you hurt me?!”

Spain’s silence was enough of an answer.

**But you put on quite a show**

**really had me going**

**But now it’s time to go**

**curtain’s finally closing**

**That was quite a show**

**very entertaining**

**But it’s over now**

**Go on and take a bow**

“Well congratulations Spain. If you’re goal during the entire time we were dating was to make me feel like a moron then good news. You succeeded!” He gave a humorless laugh. “Now that I look back on it, I can see it was so obvious that you were cheating.”

Spain stood and looked at the ground in guilt.

Romano was glaring him down as tears fell down his face. “Take credit for your wonderful acting Spain. You truly made me think you loved me.”

**And the award for the best lie**

**goes to you**

**For making me believe**

**that you could be**

**faithful to me**

**Let’s hear your speech out**

**How ‘bout a round of applause?**

**Standing ovation**

Spain fidgeted, guilt flooding his system as Romano just continued. “Don’t be so sad! You should truly earn a trophy to show off just how good a liar you are. It took quite a lot of skill to make me believe you were actually being faithful.”

Spain looked up when he heard Romano start to clap. He looked into the other man’s eyes and felt a shiver run down his spine from the coldness in them.

**But you put on quite a show**

**really had me going**

**Now it’s time to go**

**curtain’s finally closing**

**That was quite a show**

**very entertaining**

**But it’s over now**

**Go on and take a bow**

“But despite how amazing this show was, I won’t ever see it again.” He put his hands in his pockets as he regarded his ex-lover. “I’m done being fooled by you. You think love is simply a game that you can cheat at. Well it’s not. And I don’t have to deal with you anymore.”

**But it’s over now**

Romano turned and walked back to his door. He stepped inside and turned to face the other man. “Goodbye Spain.” He closed the door, the sound of the wood shutting emphasized his decision.

And for once, Spain didn’t want to go somewhere else. But whether he wanted it or not, he had no choice. So, he picked up his things and went to his car. “Never thought losing would hurt so much…

**The End**

Take A Bow - Rihanna


End file.
